A Friendly Past, An Engaged Future
by Y-anne
Summary: Seto, the owner of a thriving gaming company. Kagome, the daughter of a failing corporation. What happens if the two merge businesses...in an unusual way?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh.

**Alright...well, this is my new story. **

**Please note that I am still forbidden to write here by my parents.**

**I just snuck in and did this. They cannot know about this, otherwise I will be forbidden to write here for longer than a year.**

**So, please don't expect me to update a lot on this story. My grand parents are coming over soon, and they are sure to report anything I do to my parents...**

**Anyways, please enjoy this story!**

* * *

Staring straight ahead at the lavender walls that were placed in front of him, Seto Kaiba growled under his breath, the sound almost non-audible. 'Who chooses lavender for their office walls, anyway?' He thought bitterly.

Tapping his fingers against the wooden handles of the chair that he was currently sitting in, the CEO brushed his brown locks away from his cerulean eyes.

'How long have I been waiting, exactly?' Thought the young teenager with a scowl. Glancing up, he checked the clock that was positioned in the room. 'Twenty minutes…'

His frown deepened. 'I was called here to have a talk with the head of this rival company…Mr. Higurashi…and they keep me waiting?' Scoffing at the thought, Kaiba was about to open his briefcase and take out his laptop, when a deep, booming voice interrupted his next action.

"Ah, Seto Kaiba. I am pleased to see that you could make it." An older looking male stood next to the door that had let out of the stifling office. Kaiba narrowed his eyes slightly. "And if you don't mind, what in the world took you so long? You were the one who wanted to talk."

The man cleared his throat. "As a matter of fact, I do mind. Now, to business…" Mr. Higurashi lowered himself into one of the available chairs in the room. "I wanted to call you here on behalf of an agreement between me and your stepfather."

Seto said nothing, only waited for the man to continue. What kind of agreement between this man and Gozuburo?

"We agreed to have a certain…merger between our companies. One that could only be carried out using a certain means…" Mumbled the elder. The CEO raised an eyebrow. Whatever the deal was, it didn't sound particularly to his liking.

All was silence for a minute, before Kaiba broke it. "Look. I can't be wasting my time around here. I've got things to do, and I'm not going to get them done here." Making the movement to stand up, he was taken aback when the man stuttered, "Wait! Please don't leave! This issue must be discussed!"

The Head of Kaiba Corp smirked. "Alright, then. Discuss."

His attention was diverted as the door to the office opened, creaking softly. A figure stepped in through the entrance, shutting the door firmly behind them. A soft voice made its way into the room.

"Yeah, dad? What did you want me here for?" Kaiba glanced at the speaker and was shocked to find that it was a girl. A young girl wearing a green sailor fuku uniform from one of the high schools, had raven black hair and warm looking brown eyes.

The CEO scowled. "What are you doing here, little girl? This is a meeting between two managers. Go play dress up in your room or something."

Mr. Higurashi's daughter looked indignigantly at Seto. "Did you hear me, or did you not hear me? I just said, 'What did you want me here for, dad?'. He called me down here."

Kaiba was about to answer back, when the girl's father interrupted. "All right, that's enough, Kagome. Don't harass our guest any further." 'Kagome' looked at her father in hurt pride. "But dad, he started it!"

The brown haired boy spoke up. "But you fueled it." Kagome frowned at him, then turned away, huffing in suppressed rage. Her father spoke up once more. "All right, enough of this foolishness."

Walking around his desk, he stood directly beside Seto. "Kagome." He indicated towards his daughter. "This man is Seto Kaiba." He turned towards the other male in the office, "Mr. Seto Kaiba." He gestured towards his daughter, "That woman over there is Kagome Higurashi."

Clearing his throat, he spoke again. "You two are to be engaged, so that our companies may merge together to revolutionize the world of technology." He looked towards their stunned faces. "Any questions?"

"What!" Was the statement from the girl that echoed through the room. Seto spoke up, his voice icy cold. "I do not remember agreeing to any of this. When did this happen?" Mr. Higurashi cleared his throat. "Ever since you were ten, Mr. Kaiba."

'Ever since I was ten? But that was when Gozoburo first adopted me…' The male teenager wove his fingers through his hair, his eyes closing in exasperation. "But that was so long ago. Can't we call off the deal?"

Kagome's father shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there is a legal document for this agreement…even if I wanted to, I couldn't break the deal." The raven haired girl groaned. "Dad, why did you even make the deal in the first place?"

She looked up towards her father. "I'm still in school, for heavens sakes! I can't be married when I'm fifteen! Besides…" She snuck a glance at Kaiba. "I don't even know that guy. I can't marry someone I don't know…"

Her father replied, "Yes, you do know him. I just told you, his name is Seto Kaiba."

"You know what I mean."

Seto was more focused on other matters. "Document? May I take a look at it?" Mr. Higurashi nodded. "Of course." Rifling through his desk, he searched through the various drawers, completely oblivious to the glares that Seto and Kagome were giving each other.

"Ah…here it is." At his words, the two looked away from each other, just in time as the old manager rose up from his task. Handing the document over to Seto Kaiba, Mr. Higurashi wrung his hands nervously, awaiting Kaiba's proclamation.

The CEO's eyes scanned through the paper briefly, his mind latching onto every word written. After a while, he sighed heavily, handing the document back towards Kagome's father.

"Regretfully…it's all perfectly legal. There's not a single loophole in here." The blue eyed boy murmured, displeased at what he could not find. Kagome bit her lip in despair. "That's just great…"

The disheartened girl slumped down against the wall. Sighing in defeat, she murmured, "Are you absolutely sure? There's no way to get around it?" She was not referring to her father, but rather-to Kaiba.

As she directed his eyes to his form, Seto couldn't help but stare back. Her brown orbs were warm. Like they would give him comfort…

Remembering that she had asked him a question, he shook himself back to normal and scowled. "When I say there's no loophole, I mean it. There is no loophole." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie. You could have just told me, without having to insult me."

Kaiba scoffed. "Is it my fault that you are so immature that you over-analyze every single thing I say?" The raven haired girl growled. "I cannot believe that I'm getting married to you."

"I am just as shocked as you are, I assure you." Countered Seto, "And, like you, I have absolutely no desire to get married; I am still in school as well." He smirked at her surprised face. "Yes, I always did seem mature for my age."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. 'Why that cocky little…' Restraining the urge to yell at him in fury, she turned to her father, who looked somewhat pleased at their 'bonding time'.

"But, why dad? I mean, why get me engaged to him? I was a child, for heaven's sake!" Kagome pointed out to her father. Mr. Higurashi nodded. "Yes, well…we had you two engaged because our businesses were failing. We wanted to merge our companies, but there were so many legal documents that had to be signed…"

"Gozoburo was the one who came up with the idea of having you two engaged first. Back then, I was foolish…I agreed to it. A few years passed after the deal and both of our businesses seemed to be prospering quite well. But now…our company is dwindling Kagome. That's why I need you to marry Seto Kaiba."

His daughter faltered at his excuse. "W-well, I don't even know the guy that well. Why should I marry him?"

Seto silently agreed. Her father smiled. "I took care of that minor detail. You will now be attending the same school he does: Domino High. That should help you get to know him a bit better."

"His school?" Kagome asked in shock, her eyes widening considerably. "How far do you plan on taking this deal?"

Mr. Higurashi shook his head. "Who knows? But in the end, you two will have to get married. It is a legal document after all." He waved the deed in their faces. Seto frowned and stood from his seat. "I can see that."

Calmly, he collected his possessions and walked out of the room, his face fully devoid of any emotion. In his mind, however…

It was inner turmoil.

* * *

Mokuba gasped in happiness as he saw the limo through the clear windows just outside the building that he and Kaiba lived in. "Seto!" He yelled, running through the various offices, attempting to reach the elevator in time.

He did, running over several people's toes in the process. Humming a small tune as he pressed the button that would lead him to the lobby, Mokuba waited patiently for the elevator to arrive at it's destination.

As soon as the doors opened, Mokuba rushed outside, greeted with the sight of his older brother emerging from the car. "Hey, Seto! How'd everything go with that meeting?"

He stopped himself abruptly. Seto looked…different. His eyes were dazed and they were out of focus. Mokuba pulled on his brother's trench coat. "Uh…are you okay, big bro? You seem really out of it."

At the sound of his little brother's voice, Kaiba snapped out of his trance. "Oh…Mokuba." His little brother frowned. "Are you okay? Did something happen at that meeting?"

Seto's face turned impassive and he began to walk towards KaibaCorp's entrance. "Oh…nothing much. I just found out…I'm engaged."

* * *

Playing with her mother's silver necklace, Kagome frowned. Today's events were all very disturbing. She wished that it was all a bad dream…but she knew that it wasn't. She was going to get married to Seto Kaiba.

'…Pompous, arrogant…' She glared at a mental image of the CEO.

It wasn't as if he was unattractive. Oh, no—his brown hair, tall build—and most importantly, his icy sapphire eyes…they were enough to make any woman succumb. 'But I'm not just any woman.' Kagome thought. 'Thank Buddah for that.'

Alright, so the issue of him being appealing to the eye was apparently resolved. The reason she didn't want to marry this guy was because of his attitude. Biting her lip, Kagome clenched her fists. He was so rude to her…

Then again…she was pretty rude to him too…

Kagome chuckled softly, despite her rotten mood, "This is so funny. It's starting to sound like those romance novels that my friends read all the time. How cliché." Her amused demeanor disappeared quickly.

Scowling, she murmured to herself, referring to her earlier statement on his manners, "But he started it." Placing the necklace back into her jewelry box, she lied down on her soft, comfy bed. "Hmph. Seto Kaiba…my future husband."

She covered her face with a pillow and let out a muffled, "Oh…why me?"

* * *

**I'm sorry, everyone, but please bear with me,I might not be able to update as fast I hoped. Anyways, for all the people who have requested a story about Seto and Kagome, here it is! I hope that you all like it.**


End file.
